Love and the Ocean
by Setsuna's Lover
Summary: Haruka's been way too abusive lately and Michiru wants to leave. She shows up for her s.defense lesson she didnt expect to fall in love. Michiruminako pairing, my first yuri
1. Prologue

Note: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, they all respectfully belong to MY IDOL, Naoko Takeuchi. So um there….

Prologue

Michiru and Haruka had gotten into another fight. _That makes it the third fight this week… how long can I go on like this… I have to end it… But what do I say to her. I hope she won't hit me this time._ Michiru rubbed the red mark on her face while sat on a bench in the park that was just next door to the apartment complex where she and Haruka were currently sharing an apartment. Her aqua hair blew gently in the breeze, it was a bit chilly out that night but Michiru didn't care. Her body was draped in a white summer dress, one that ever so gracefully hugged her body in a sensual way.

"Why do I feel angry all of a sudden?" Michiru gazed upward. The moon peeked through the branches of the tree above her. It glowed brightly that night, and brought to Michiru's mind the thought of Usagi.

"If out of anyone I know that could help me, I know you can and will want to," Michi paused, calm feelings surging through her, "Yes you can, Usagi." She stood up and brushed off her dress as she endured the fresh sting of the mark on her face. She set off down the park's walking path…headed south… toward's Usagi's apartment.


	2. Low Tide One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its respective characters. They all rightfully belong to MY IDOL, Naoko Takeuchi. Sooo…um there! **

**Low Tide One**

Michiru gripped her purse tightly as she knocked on Usagi and Mamoru's apartment door. _I hope they are home. I'd feel stupid for walking all the way here if they…_ The door to the apartment opened, it was Usagi. Usagi grinned beautifully at Michiru, happy to see a dear friend of course. Michiru smiled softly in return even if she wasn't happy at the moment.

"Mamo-chan! Minako-chan! We have a guest…" Usagi wrapped her arms around the shook-up Michiru, "Come on in Michi-san!" Usagi eagerly pushed Michi into the apartment.

"Who is it?" a masculine voice, which no-doubtedly belonged to Usagi's husband (of only a year) Mamoru, echoed into the hallway the two were walking in.

"Oh, it's Michiru!" Usagi chirped a response to her husband's question. The pair of girls were about to round the corner and walk into the living room when a bright blue-eyed girl, with long blonde hair tied with a red ribbon, popped out in front of them. This gave Usagi quite a big startle.

"Minako-chan! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Usagi impulsively yelled. Michiru giggled, it felt good to be with the inner senshi.

"Usagi, you're too young to have a heart attack." The sea green haired girl commented. Minako leaned over and spoke discretely to Michiru.

"Although, the way she eats… geeze anything like that could be possible!" Michi laughed again.

"Hey! Minako! I heard that!" Usagi planted her hand on Minako's head and shoved her backwards an inch.

"Hey Usagi! You big meanie!" Minako started to chase Usagi around, with a furious look on her face. Michiru stood at the living room entrance with wide eyes for a moment, but soon started laughing out loud. Mamoru walked out of the bathroom to see Minako and Usagi wrestling on the floor. Minako tugging Usagi's pigtails and Usagi's tugging Minako's hair. He had also noticed Michiru and that tears had started falling from her eyes.

"Michiru…" Mamoru spoke up. Minako and Usagi stopped fighting and looked up to their friend. Her laughter had now turned to sadness and sobbing.

"Michiru…" Usagi pushed Minako off of her, stood up, and walked over to the older girl. Minako got up and scuttled over to Michiru's side as well. Usagi placed one of her hands on Michiru's shoulder, to let her know that she was in there presence.

"Michiru… What's wrong?" Minako placed one of her hands on Michiru's other shoulder, showing a bit of comfort.

"Did something happen?" Usagi added in. Michiru nodded a response to the girl's (usagi) question, but still continued to cry.

"Usako… maybe we should let her sit down…" Mamoru butted in. Usagi looked at her husband and nodded in return. The two girls led their dear friend to the couch in the living room.

Michiru sat down and wiped some tears from her eyes. Mamoru sat down in the chair across from her, whereas Minako and Usagi sat on each side of their friend.

"I can't take it anymore! Haruka has been…" Michiru stopped.

"Been what? Michiru tell us," Minako grabbed one of Michiru's hands and held it between her two own.

"Michiru-sama, what happened?" Mamoru joined the conversation. A heavy cloud of seriousness drifted in the air. Michiru had already started to scare Usagi. After all, Usagi always looked up to Michiru because of her ability to stand tall through any disaster and not become discouraged or lose any hope. Michiru always appeared strong on the outside to everyone. But, Usagi had never seen Michiru like this, neither did Mamoru or Minako as well.

"Michi…" Usagi started. Michiru interrupted her though.

"She hit…" she paused, "she hit me again…" Michiru looked up and stared blankly out in front of her, her face had become a blank slate. But her eyes, told everything. Mamoru, Usagi, and Minako's eyes all opened up wide. None of them could believe what Michiru had said.

"What! What do you mean by again! How many times…" Michiru interrupted Minako.

"It has been happening for the past year…" Michiru's head hung low. Minako and Usagi's jaws dropped, while Mamoru clenched his fists.

"Why didn't you tell any of us earlier?" Mamoru said with hesitation in his voice. Michiru looked up with reddened eyes.

"I didn't tell anyone… Because I thought maybe we… me and Haruka… were caught in a rut or something. That maybe it was a temporary thing. But when she first hit me I guess I denied myself about the possibility that it was going to continue. And it just kept going on and on and on…" Michiru burst out in tears once more and sought the shoulder of her nearest friend, Minako. Minako wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

"I thought I had no one to go to," she spoke, choking back tears as she did. Usagi placed one of her hands on Michiru's back and rubbed it.

"We were here all along Michiru, so how come…" Usagi was interrupted by Michiru.

"I didn't want to bother you and Mamoru, because of the fact that you just got married and I didn't want to throw more chaos in. And Ami is away on Medical studies in China. Makoto is busy with her new resturaunt. Setsuna resumed her guardian duties, plus Hotaru had just left a year ago to go to a boarding school. Plus Minako had just had her first hit on the radio, she was too busy with fans." Michiru buried her face into Minako's chest, which surprised Minako slightly.

"That's non-sense Michiru, we were perfectly adjusted already. You could have come to us at any time." Usagi spoke.

"But, how was I supposed to know?" Michiru threw another surprise at Minako when she gripped her waist.

"That's true, we haven't exactly gotten together in a while. We haven't had any problems with evil lately either so we haven't had any meetings either." Minako comforted her friend as much as possible.

"I was so surprised when you came here Minako, I thought you would be too busy to visit us even," Usagi commented.

"That's true, but I have decided to take a break for a little bit. Fans a re getting too rowdy and I…" Minako paused and suddenly had an idea. She sat Michiru up and looked into her eyes.

"Hey why don't you take Self Defense lessons with me?" Minako smiled.

_She has a good idea there. Why don't I?_ Michiru thought.


End file.
